


Aftermath

by Hot_elf



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Not A Lot Of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: Jack and Phryne celebrating after they've solved a case.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scruggzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/gifts).



Jack watched quietly as Phryne poured a generous tumbler of Scotch for each of them. The whisky was gleaming like amber in the candlelight, and the room was warm and comfortable. Soft jazz music was playing, and he smiled to himself as he recognised the tune. _Let's misbehave_. As if Phryne needed the reminder.

A tiny triumphant smile was playing around her lovely lips as she turned to face him, handing him his glass. "I told you we'd have this case solved before the weekend."

"Just about," he pointed out dryly. "It's almost midnight. Besides, technically it's not over before Kelly is locked up good and proper."

"Details," Phryne huffed. "Hugh will see to that. But we know he did it, don't we? And we can prove it, too."

Jack nodded. There really wasn't any doubt as to the identity of the murderer, not after the conversation they'd had in the afternoon with the witness Phryne had found, a young girl from the orphanage who was now safely lodged with Dot and Hugh. And the box of papers they had secured last night contained ample evidence of Edward Kelly's motives. His arrest was a mere formality.

"You look like the cat that's got the cream." He gazed fondly at Phryne as he took a sip from his whisky. It burned down his throat like a caress, hot and delicious, and it made him buzz all over.

Phryne laughed softly. "And why shouldn't I? We did it. You did it. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson." Wrapping both arms around his neck, she brushed her lips against his. "The most successful investigator on the Victoria police force." Her tongue flicked briefly against his lips, and it was all he could do not to moan. "Quite impressive."

"I believe you're downplaying your role in those successes, Miss Fisher." He cleared his throat, which suddenly felt far too tight, and he really had no objection when Phryne ‘s clever fingers began to loosen his tie. "Once again, I couldn't have done it without you."

Carefully he cupped her head in his palm, threading his fingers through her perfect glossy hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Phryne melted into his arms without the slightest hesitation, her lips opening up for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She was sighing happily, moaning into his mouth, and the world went away.

Jack had dreamed of this for so long, fantasised about holding her, kissing her, in all those lonely nights after he'd bid her goodnight yet again, leaving her alone in her house, ignoring the tension that was sizzling between them, growing hotter each day. No, not ignoring it. They'd both been aware of it to the point of pain, and yet unable to break out of this slow, torturous dance.

But now he had her in his arms, now he was tasting her sweet, sweet lips, and it was better than anything he could have imagined back then. Phryne felt so good, soft and yet firm, and her skin was like sheer silk under his palms when he slid one hand under her blouse. It made him dizzy to feel her, dizzy with pride and desire, and he wanted her so badly it took his breath away.

"Phryne?" It was an effort to speak. "Let's..."

Fortunately, she understood him despite his lack of eloquence. "Yes. Come."

She pulled out of his embrace and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

Phryne was tingling all over with anticipation as she walked up the stairs, with Jack close behind her. She'd always enjoyed their little get-togethers at the end of each case, the chats by the fireside, the way Jack's eyes would linger on her mouth a tad longer than was proper, the small touches, the heated looks.

But this was even better. She'd been so worried that being with Jack would lose its charm once they'd consummated their relationship, but so far, her fears had proved unfounded. He could still make her shiver all over with nothing but a look, could still make her tremble with nothing else but the sound of her name in his voice. _Phryne_ , spoken softly, his expressive mouth wrapping around each syllable like a caress. Gods, she adored his mouth, his smile, his kisses, and everything else he could do with it. And suddenly, she couldn't wait a moment longer.

Crossing the threshold to her bedroom, she yanked impatiently at the buttons of her blouse, eager to get it out of the way. But Jack was already there, embracing her from behind, his fingers pushing hers aside. "Phryne. Let me." His voice was deep and warm in her ear, and it sent a hot spike of arousal straight to her core, making her sway on her feet. 

"Jack. Please." She hardly recognised her own voice, so breathless, so full of urgency. What was he doing to her? Phryne Fisher didn't beg. Phryne Fisher was in control, calm and collected, and if anyone begged, it was the men she took to bed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Jack made a small, soothing noise, and now the buttons were undone, and his hand was hot on her bare skin, and he was breathing hard. "You're so lovely."

She had dressed with care for tonight, putting on her prettiest lingerie, a peach-coloured mere nothing made of the finest silk, and Jack's reaction was everything she could have hoped for. His trembling fingers traced the delicate fabric, finding her pert nipples and caressing them through the silk, gentle and patient, even though she could feel how much he wanted her. 

Phryne appreciated Jack's control, and not just because she was rather fond of her expensive French underwear. There was something immensely exciting about the way he'd hold on to his carefully crafted composure until he simply couldn't take any more and came undone in her arms. Phryne had reduced many men to sobbing, panting wrecks in the bedroom, but with none of them the experience had been quite as rewarding as with him.

"Jack." Turning around in his arms, she moulded her body against his, eager to feel his arousal. "Kiss me again."

He obliged willingly, exploring her mouth with methodical thoroughness, until they both had to pause for breath. Jack was panting hard now, and his hair was a mess, tousled and unkempt. But he was still far too collected, and that wouldn't do.

Moving her hips in a lazy circle, she ground against him, pleased to hear his answering gasp. "Make love to me, Jack. Now."

"Your wish is my command, Miss Fisher." Yes, his voice was trembling now, beneath the cool, dry tone he was struggling to keep up. It was only a matter of time now. Time and some well-chosen moves.

Smiling triumphantly, she took a step backwards, toward the bed, unhooking her bra behind her back and letting it fall to the floor. Jack bit his lip, hard, and his eyes never left her breasts as he followed her, taking off his tie in the process and unbuttoning his shirt with quick, spare movements.

Their remaining clothes came off as fast as they could make them, and then they were on the bed, both of them naked and he was pulling her close to his lean body. Phryne moaned in utter bliss. He felt so good, hard and taut against her, his skin warm and smooth, and he was kissing her again, deeper and more demanding this time, claiming her with just enough force to make her whine with delight.

Pushing against his chest with both hands, she made him roll over until she was on top and straddled him, revelling in his sharp intake of breath when she settled on his stomach, with his hard cock against her back.

"Hold still! Let me look at you." With one hand on her thigh, he held her in place, drinking in the sight of her. "Damn it, Phryne, you're so beautiful."

She smiled at the sincerity in his tone. Phryne knew that her body was only part of her attraction for him, but she also remembered his reaction to Sarcelle's painting. He appreciated her beauty, just as much as any other man. And she knew he adored her breasts.

As if he'd read her thoughts, he cupped them each in one hand, running his thumbs over her nipples, teasing them to full hardness. And then his mouth locked around her left nipple, sucking gently, then with more insistence, until she was moaning unrestrainedly. As soon as he let go, she pushed herself up with both hands on his chest and moved back a little, then sank down again, shivering all over when she felt him slide against her hot core. She was so wet already, and he felt so good, and she wanted more of him, all of him, right now. But she wouldn't beg again.

Jack had begun to tremble all over, and she knew his control was fraying, knew she nearly had him. Leaning over him, she breathed a kiss on his cheek, then whispered softly in his ear. "Do you want me, Jack?"

Jack responded with an incoherent noise, and now he was pushing against her, reversing their positions, spreading her legs wide and moving between them. "Phryne, _please_."

He barely waited for her to nod before he pushed inside her, no longer quite so controlled, his fingers digging deep into her skin as he held her in place. And once he was fully settled, he groaned, deep in his throat and began to move immediately.

Closing her eyes, Phryne lay back, moving into each thrust with complete and utter abandonment, because he felt so very good inside her, so right, so perfect, and she wanted this to last for as long as was humanly possible. Not that Jack had ever disappointed her in that respect. Holding her tight, he kept going, with unrelenting focus, hitting all the spots inside her with perfect assurance until she felt strung as taut as a bow, her orgasm lurking just around the corner. She needed just a bit more, just a tiny little bit. Taking his hand, she guided it between her legs, and he moaned at that, thrusting even harder now, hard and fast. Somehow, his fingers found the perfect place and he touched her, just once, and Phryne came apart in his arms. Dimly, she was aware that she was screaming, her cries echoed by his moans as he came inside her, shuddering all over with the force of it, too overcome to hold back any more.

They clung tight to each other afterwards, his head cradled between her breasts, her thighs framing his slim hips. The room was dark and quiet and for once, neither of them felt the urge to talk. When Jack finally lifted his head to smile at her, Phryne's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you." His voice sounded deep and rich, like velvet. "God help me, Phryne Fisher, I love you."

Slowly, she ran her hand through his hair, smoothing it back. "I love you too, Jack Robinson. And I do look forward to our next case."

He laughed, a soft rumbling against her skin. "To the case or to the aftermath?"

"Both." Phryne let her gaze travel up to the ceiling, smiling contentedly. "Definitely both."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr by the amazing scruggzi: "Phrack being fully besotted with each other’s competence after a case."  
> Hugs and thanks to my lovely beta suilven.


End file.
